In a high power glass laser system, high voltage power supplies are necessary for simmering and flashing the smaller (1 cm) laser rod amplifier lamps. The simmer power supply charges a 35 .mu.f load capacitor and keeps the lamp turned on continuously by providing 70-110 milliamps of DC current. The flashlamp power supply charges a 120 .mu.f capacitor and regulates its voltage before the capacitor energy is discharged into the lamp to flash the lamp. Conventional 60 Hz supplies are large, heavy and costly. A power supply to linearly charge a capacitor is desired. The problem in charging a capacitor is tnat the load varies through the charge cycle. Initially the load is at the maximum but as the capacitor charges the power supply in effect sees a smaller capacitance. Accordingly, a power supply is desired which can vary the pulse width as the load changes to maintain peak current.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a switching power supply for linearly charging a capacitor.
It also an object of the invention to provide a power supply which linearly charges a capacitor as the load varies during the charge cycle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a constant peak current switching power supply operable over a frequency from 50 to 20 kHz.
It is also an object of the invention to provide voltage regulation at any voltage from 0 to 5 kV.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power supply having current control functions including overcurrent protection.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a switching power supply having a programmable controller for preselecting desired output characteristics.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a small, lightweight, modular switching power supply.